Truth or Dare with the cast of Fairy Tail
by TheWhatNinja
Summary: This is truth or dare with the cast of Fairy Tail. Please read and review on what you would like them to do. Rated T for language throughout the cahpters
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail- T/D

**Authors comment:** I would like to say a few things. First I would like to say that this story idea that I got was inspired by another author named Piacine. As I read her story I thought "wow this was awesome. I wanna do something similar to this". So I decided to go with the cast of Fairy Tail. At first I was going to go with D. Gray-Man but I thought Fairy Tail was easier. Oh and thank-you Piacine for your great story. I really loved it. Please enjoy this story.

WhatNinja: Hello and welcome to my first Fairy Tail Truth or dare show. When you join this game you can never ever leave! Staring your host, me! And here are our players. By the way, these people don't know the actually reason why they are here so shhhh. First off we have the short tempered Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and his exceed Happy! Come on out!

Natsu: *Walks out on stage* Hello. Can you tell me why I am here?

Happy: Aye!

WhatNinja: Later. Next up we have everyone favorite celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia!

Lucy: Hello. Thanks for having me.

WhatNinja: Next up is Fairy Tail's very own Titania, Erza Scarlet!

Erza: …Why am I here?

WhatNinja: You will see soon. Up next is the Ice mage Gray Fullbuster!

Gray: I can't believe I actually came here.

WhatNinja: Relax I am almost sure you will enjoy this(I know I will). Next Up is the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell and her Exceed Carla.

Wendy: *shy* Um…hello.

Carla: Hello. Thanks for having us.

WhatNinja: *Holds urge to hug Wendy* Thanks for coming. Up next is the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox. Come on out!

Gajeel: …

WhatNinja: Now to save us time, I will call out the rest of our players. When I do, come out from back stage. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss.

Strauss siblings: *Walks on stage*

Mirajane: Thank-you for having us.

WhatNinja: Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and Jellal Fernandes, please step out.

Levy: Thanks for having me.

Juvia: I will accept anything for Gray-sama!

Jellal: …..

Gray: …..

WhatNinja: Ok, now I bet you are all wondering why you are here right.

All: Yes.

WhatNinja: Well the truth is, this is a Truth or Dare show where the readers/reviewers send in their truth or dares for the cast of Fairy Tail!

All: *shocked*WHAT?

WhatNinja: Yep and once you join…*all serious with a deadly aura* you can never ever leave till the show is over! Isn't that fun?

Gray: Are you kidding me? Why would we want to play this stupid game?

WhatNinja: Put your clothes back on, we didn't even start yet! Anyway, you didn't let me finish. Once you join you can't leave. If you refuse a truth or dare you have to face serious punishment of anything that I see fit. Plus since I'm the author I can force you to stay here against your will! I will choose 5 dares or truths for each chapter of this game. But I will not choose any that has to do with anything sexual or inappropriate for the sake of our younger readers. But there can be some romance.

Gray: GAH! *dresses*

Natsu: This sound like fun I'm in!

Happy: Me too!

Lucy: I'm not so sure about this…..

Erza: I don't know. I kind of want to try this truth or dare.

Lucy: You too Erza! Well if you do it then I guess I will too.

Wendy: I'm in.

Carla: If Wendy goes, I go.

WhatNinja: So everyone agrees?

All:*Nods yes*

WhatNinja: Good let the games begin!

**For readers:** please use this format:

From:

To:

Truth/Dare(T/D):

WhatNinja: So please send yours in. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

WhatNinja: Hi and welcome back to the show with your host, me, TheWhatNinja. I see you sent in your reviews. Good job. Now on with the show! Guys you ready?

Lucy: I want to go home but I can't now, so I guess I am.

Natsu: Ready than ever!

Happy: Aye!

Gray: Whatever.

Erza: Let's start this.

Natsu: Yeah hurry up! Let's get to the game!

WhatNinja: Ok fine. Let's see. Here's a good one.

**From:**** Seiki (my fake name)**

**To: WhatNinja (WhatNinja: Think you mean Natsu, Gary, and Lucy)**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Natsu to kiss Lucy on the cheek, I dare Gray to confess to who he likes, and I dare Lucy to give Natsu a nosebleed.**

WhatNinja: Wow. You jump right into this huh Seiki?

Seiki: Yep!

WhatNinja: Ok. You heard it. You three have to do the dares, if you don't, severe punishment. Let's start off with…Natsu!

Natsu: W-what! I can't do that she is my friend!

Lucy: *blushes* Yeah….*thinking: Oh my lord! Is he actually going to do this?*

Gray: Hahahaha, that's good.

Natsu: Shut up Gray! You're just jealous. Beside you have to confess to who you like!

Gray: …..

Natsu: Why so silent Gray?

WhatNinja: Enough! I hate bickering! Natsu do the dare or punishment.

Natsu: What's the punishment?

WhatNinja: Can't tell you until you decide to not do the dare. So, what your choice?

Natsu:…fine. I will do the dare!

Lucy: What!

Gray: *snickers*

Mira: Lucy aren't you happy?

Lucy: *blushing* w-why would I be happy?

Erza: Lucy, good-luck.

Lucy: you too!

Levy: Go Lucy!

Natsu: Fine it's not that bad of a dare.*Gets up and walks over to Lucy*

Lucy*embarrassed*

Natsu: Sorry Luce. *Kisses Lucy on the cheek**blushes slightly and sits back down*

Lucy:*blushing madly*

Erza: Lucy are you ok? Your face is red. Are you sick?

Lucy: I-I'm fine.

Levy: Lucy you did it!

WhatNinja: Ok, moving on.

All:*thinks: so quick!*

WhatNinja: Gray your turn. Confess to who you like.

Gray: Never.

Natsu: So you do like someone! Tell us!

Gray: No.

WhatNinja: So you rather face punishment?

Gray: …yes.

Seiki: Gray your no fun!

WhatNinja: Ok whatever you say. Your punishment will be to admit Natsu is better than you 5 times.

Gary: What?

Natsu: Yes! Now there is something I like.

Happy: Aye!

Erza: Never thought this would happen.

Gajeel: *snickers*

Lucy: Pfft, hehe, gray I feel bad for you, hahahaha

Gray: Sure you do.

Elfman: THIS IS NOTHING FOR A TRUE MAN!

Mira&Lisanna: Elfman calm down.

Natsu: If you don't, its admiting that I am better than you!

Gray: *twitch* Fine! Natsu is better than me, Natsu is better than me, Natsu is better than me, Natsu is better than me, Natsu is better than me. There! Happy?

Natsu: Yes!

WhatNinja: Moving on. Lucy's turn! Your dare is to give natsu a nosebleed.

Lucy: *silent from the shock*

Natsu: Lucy are you ok?

Lucy: ...

WhatNinja: Ahahahah! She froze!

Gray: Its not likely she will do that dare.

Erza: She will never do that.

Levy:...Lucy

Juvia: I will gladly do that if it was for Gray-sama

Lisanna&Mira: Lucy

Lucy*comes back to reality* I will never do that! Ever!

WhatNinja: Punishment?

Lucy: Yes!

WhatNinja: Again no dare. Man you guys are wimps. Ok your punishment will be to say I love you(insert name here) to who ever says your name for the rest of this chapter.

Lucy: How mean!

WhatNinja: Well you won't do the dare so you have to do this instead.

Lucy: Fine...

Natsu:Lucy are you ok with this?

Lucy: I-I love you Natsu.

Natsu: *blushes slightly*

Gray: Hahahaha! Look at his face!

Natsu: Shut up!

Erza: This must be wierd for you huh Lucy.

Lucy: Yes and I love you Erza.

Erza:...

WhatNinja: Ok. Lets go on to the next dare because I am lazy when it comes to typing.

All: Ok then?

WhatNinja: Hey this is a good one. I love this!

**From: Bruna_chan (my nickname)**

**To: Gray, Juvia, Lucy**

**I dare Lucy to sit in Gray's lap for a whole chapter and give him a kiss on the cheek! (Get some GrayLu going on!)**

**I dare Juvia to sit there and watch the interaction between Lucy and Gray and admit defeat to Lucy. *evil laugh***

**I dare Gray that for every time he strips he has to bend on his knees in front of Natsu and say "You are greater than me" xD (Sorry Gray i love you i just think it would be funny!)**

Lucy: Again with me?

Gray: *thinks: although its weird I want Lucy to do this*

Natsu:*Gets a bit jealous*

Happy: Natsu are you jealous?

Natsu: ...No. (All: *thinks: Liar*)

Juvia: Juvia does not like this dare! Juvia does not want to participate.

WhatNinja Then you have to face...*evil smile* the punishment (lightning flashes in the background)

All: *thinks: where did the lightning come from?*

Juvia:*scared a bit* Fine! Juvia will do this dare!

Gray: I don't mind this if it gets under Natsu skin. *smirks*

Lucy: Well, i guess this is not as bad as the other one. But this is embarrasing. *light blush forms on her face*

Erza:*thinks: Gray you liar. You really want her to sit on your lap. Think I don't notice*

WhatNinja: Ok then, let the dare commence!

Lucy: *gets up and goes over to gray* Sorry about this gray.*sits down and gives him a kiss on the cheeks*

Gray: *thinks: So glad she did the dare*

Juvia: Lucy...Juvia admits d-defeat to you.

WhatNinja:Now wasn't that fun

All: *thinks: IT WAS ONLY FUN FOR YOU!*

WhatNinja: And Bruna_chan, since you didn't specify how long Gray had to do this. I will say he has to do this starting from the next chapter till the end.

Bruna_chan: Ok! That sound good.

WhatNinja: Next dare!

**From: Ai-Chwan**

**To: Jellal**

**T/D: I dare Jellal to confess to Erza, then slap her while saying "I love you so much!"**

All: ...

WhatNinja: That even caught me by surprise...

Ai-Chwan: Well I thought it would be funny.

WhatNinja: And it is. Jellal and Erza you time to dare has come. And I hope you weren't trying to escape by staying quiet, were you Jellal*killer aura forming*

Jellal: *flinch* I would never. And I will never do this dare.

Erza: What do you mean confess to me? And I don't want to be slapped. There is no reason for it.

All:*thinks: so dense when it come to love*

WhatNinja: So no dare?

Jellal: Yes.

WhatNinja: Then you want punishment?

Jellal: Yes.

Whatninja: Ok if you say so. Your dare is to be tied up and hang on the outside of a airplane thats 30,000 miles up in the air till the start of the next chapter. Oh and don't worry. You won't die.

Lucy: So how do we get to a plane thats flying?

WhatNinja: Easy.

*pop*

All: What the heck? How did we get here?

WhatNinja: Teleportation...

All: ...

WhatNinja: You guys ready? You ready Jellal?

All: *nods yes*

WhatNinja:*snaps fingers* Now Jellal is hanging outside. Ok Back to my house you guys.

Lucy: But what about Jellal?

WhatNinja: He'll be fine.

*pop*

Now we can monitor him from here. Please direct your attention to the screen.

All: *thinks: when wasthat there?*

WhatNinja: See he is currently hanging while passed out. Popcorn anyone?

Natsu: I want some!

Happy: Aye!

WhatNinja: Here. Well thats all for today. and i'am only doing 3 dare this chapter because I am very lazy right now. So for the rest of the show I will only do 3 dares or truths instead of 5. One last thing, for those who didn't get to do a dare and stayed silent, don"t think I forgot about you. Your time will come. Bye readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WhatNinja: Welcome back readers! Sorry for the late update. I am working on 4 different stories at once, and I have writers block on all of them. So to start the show off let's do a recap. Jellal is still passed out, Lucy is still sitting on Gray lap which she can stop now cause I have a feeling things will get interesting, and Gray still has to say "you are greater than me" while on his knees every time he strips for this whole chapter. Oh by the way I have a new cast member coming in. Can you guess? No? Ok I will tell you since you're so eager. May I introduce Pantherlily!

Lily: I only came here because I want to see Gajeel embarrassed.

Lucy: So I can get off him now?

WhatNinja: Yes.

Gray:*A little sad*

WhatNinja: Ok let's bring Jellal back in here. *Snaps fingers*

*Jellal appears in the center of the room still knocked out*

WhatNinja: Lucy can you untie him and lean him against the wall.

Lucy: Sure

WhatNinja: Time for the truth and dares!

**From: Nene-san **

**To: Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, (all dares) I dare Gajeel to embrace Levy the WHOLE chapter! Hehe! I dare Lucy and Erza to wear the same bunny/cat costume from the ova episode the Whole chapter also! (I want to see the boys' reaction X3) **

Ok first up Gajeel and Levy! I was hoping someone would do you two.

Gajeel: No way I will do this stupid dare.

WhatNinja: *Annoyed* Are you sure because I getting tired of people refusing to dares. *Murderous aura forms* And I want to see the readers enjoy this show.

Erza: Ok fine Lucy and I will do it.

Lucy: W-what?

Erza: _Right_ Lucy.

Lucy: Yes sir!

Erza: *Drags Lucy into changing room*

WhatNinja: Levy, Gajeel? What about you?

Levy: W-well I don't really mind. What about you?

Gajeel: Che fine. I rather do this than face her punishment.

WhatNinja: finally we are getting somewhere.

Lucy: *walks out behind Erza* W-where done.

Natsu, Gray, and other guys: *Gasps* *Nosebleed*

Mira: Lucy! Erza! You guys look cute! *Runs up to them*

Lucy: This is e-embarrassing…..

Erza: It's not that bad Lucy

Lucy: Says you…

WhatNinja: Levy and Gajeel I don't see any physical contact…

Gajeel: *Walks up Levy and embraces her* *blushes slightly*

Levy: *Blushing madly*

Everyone except Lucy and Mira: *Gasps in shock*

Mira & Lucy: New this was bound to happen.

Lily: Heh.

WhatNinja: Ok next dare. *Looks through list* Ah ha! Here's one.

**From : Skyverinne**

To : Wendy-chan , Gajeel-san and (my personal favorite Dragon Slayer) Natsu-san

First up is Wendy-chan. I dare you shout out "I love you, *insert name of crush here*!"  
I'm really sorry, Wendy-chan, but this is Truth Or Dare, for goodness sake!  


**Gajeel-san is next. I've seen how you act around Levy-chan. So I dare you to kiss her on the lips.**

**Lastly, Natsu-san's turn. I dare you to *squeals like the fan girl I am* confess to your loved one  
Sorry, Natsu-san.**

WhatNinja: Well won't this be fun *grins*

Wendy: O-ok I accept this dare. *Takes deep breath*

WhatNinja: *Gets impatient*

All: *Is curious*

Wendy: I love you, Romeo!

WhatNinja: Totally saw that coming.

Wendy: *Face turns bright red* he can't see this right?

WhatNinja: Well actually Wendy I came prepared for this type of dare. Turns out Romeo is backstage watching us right now!

Wendy: W-what! Oh my gosh, he heard me…..

WhatNinja: Romeo come out please.

Romeo: *Walks out walks toward Wendy*

WhatNinja: Thanks for coming Romeo. As you heard Wendy here, is in love with you, how do you reply?

Romeo: I accept her feelings.

All: *Cheering and shouting*

WhatNinja: Congrats to you both. But your still stuck here with everyone, so good luck. Now everyone quite down we need to continue.

All: *Calms down*

WhatNinja: Gajeel will you do this dare?

Gajeel: …Yes.

All including me: *Shocked*

WhatNinja: Whoa! I didn't expect this at all! Now I'm excited. *Gets camera ready*

Gajeel: *Faces Levy*

Levy: *Faces Gajeel while beat red*

Gajeel: *Leans in and kisses her*

Levy: *head spins*

Gajeel: *Stops kissing her*

Levy:* Passes out in Gajeel's arms*

WhatNinja: Hahaha she liked it so much that she passed out!

All:*recovered from the shock*

WhatNinja: Okay final part! *Faces Natsu* Will you do this dare?

Natsu: No….

WhatNinja: _You sure about that?_

Natsu: Y-yes?

Gray: What to scared to tell?

Natsu: No (crap said that to quickly)

WhatNinja: Okay then punishment it is~

Natsu:*Gulp*

WhatNinja: 5 minutes in the walk in freezer.

Natsu: What!? I guess I have no choice. *Walks toward freezer and enters*

WhatNinja: *Closes door* Well on to the final dare of this chapter. Lets see… Oh bummer looks like that's it for now. Well I guess I will see you next time then. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**WhatNinja** "Hello favorite readers of mine. As you know I have not updated any of my stories. Being the truthful person I am, I will tell you why.

Had so much school and stuff. I am in HS. I'm also in my HS musical(no pun intended). We are doing "Bye Bye Birdie" the musical. So that takes up a lot of my time as well.

Had writers block

Was also a bit lazy

But the good news is writers block is gone for this chapter thanks to you guys! You readers are the best ever! Your reviews have given me new ideas for this story. I thank-you so much. Anyway, time for what you have been waiting for! CHAPTER 4! Enjoy"

**Chapter 4**

**WhatNinja **"So we last left off with Gajeel kissing Levy and passing out, Jellal coming back from his punishment, Natsu refusing his dare and getting stuck in the walk in freezer for 5 minutes, and finally my favorite ROMEO AND WENDY BECOMING A COUPLE!*Squeals like a fan girl* Ahem...now on with the show! Oh and guess what. I have a co-host coming in to! Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Lavi Bookman from D. Gray Man!

**Lavi ***walks toward me* "thanks for having me WhatNinja. Question. How come you didn't ask Allen?

**WhatNinja** "I did but he said something about debts and not having the time"

**Lavi **"Kanda?"

**WhatNinja **"Out with Marie and Tiedoll"

**Lavi** "Miranda?"

**WhatNinja** "Too scared"

**Lavi **"And Lenalee?"

**WhatNinja **"…Komui"

**Lavi **"Ok. I understand."

**WhatNinja** "Good and sorry I haven't worked on Lavi's Experiment in a while. So, you guys ready no continue?"

**Gray** "It's not like we have a choice anyway"

**WhatNinja** "Whatever." *walks over and pulls out Natsu* "You ok Natsu?"

**Natsu** "Not really."

**WhatNinja** "Here is a blanket for you. Now you can sit down"

**All** *Gasps*

**WhatNinja** "What? I'm not always mean. I actually am a nice person. So, back to the dares. Let's see now. Oh here is a good one.

_**From- AngelXReaper**_

_**To- Loki, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy**_

_**Can you please dare Loke, Natsu and Gray kiss Lucy. Loke will kiss on the forehead, Natsu will kiss on the right cheek and Gray will kiss on the left cheek.**_

_**And then, Lisanna, Juvia and Aries will watch them.**_

_**P.S: The boys must kiss Lucy for 30 seconds.**_

**WhatNinja **"Well guys. What do you think?"

**Lavi **"Can't wait to see this."

**Lucy** *Blush*

**Loki** "Love it"

**Gray** "I don't mind"

**Juvia** "Curses to the love rival"

**Natsu **"For once I agree with the ice freak"

**Lisanna** *annoyed*

**Aries** "If it's only 30 seconds then I don't mind"

**WhatNinja** "How did you get here?"

**Aries** "Um…Loki taught me how to use my own power to come out like him and Virgo. I'm sorry! I will go back right away!"

**WhatNinja **"It's ok Aries. You can stay"

**Aries** "T-thank-you"

**WhatNinja **"Ok back to the dare. Does everyone accept this dare?"

**Loki, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Aries, and Juvia **"Yes."

**WhatNinja **"Let the dare commence!"

**Lucy ***prepares self mentaly*

**Loki ***kisses forehead*

**Aries ***Nervous*

**Natsu** *Kisses right cheek*

**Lisanna** *Annoyed*

**Gray** *Kisses left cheek*

**Juvia** *Pissed*

_***30 seconds later***_

**WhatNinja **"And dare stops. So Lucy, how did it feel to be kissed by 3 attractive guys?" *smirks*

**Lucy** "S-shut up!" *Blush*

**WhatNinja** "Lighten up I know you enjoyed it. Anywho next dare. Oh this is good and it has premade punishments. Nice."

**From ShinConFT**

**To Erza & Natsu**

**Dare is to both confess to the ones they love**

**(If not accepting dare)**

**Erza's Punishment: Kiss jellal on the lips! (my favorite xD)**

**Natsu's Punishment: Serve Gray for a day! (xDD)**

**WhatNinja **"I like these terms, don't you? Oh hey Jellal your awake! Welcome back and perfect timing too, Erza just got a dare and your involved! How exciting!"

**Jellal** "Huh? What happened? Oh yeah, you tied mt to the back of a plane! I thought I was dead!"

**WhatNinja **"Well your not. Now to the dares, I think you will like this. Erza and Natsu have to confess to the ones they love. if they don't Natsu has to serve Gray for a day aaaaannnndd, pauses for dramatic effect, Erza has to kiss you on the lips!"

**Jellal **"I would prefer if she didn't do the dare. I don't think she can handle it." *smiles mischeviously*

**Erza ***doesn't notice smile* "What! I can handle anything!"

**WhatNinja thoughts **"Lol Jellal I know what you did there. You sly blue fox."

**Jellal **"Sure you can."

**Erza **"Oh I know I can!"

**Jellal **"Prove it then!"

**Erza **"Fine I will I will do both the dare and punishment! How bout that!"

**All except me and Jellal ** *Gasps*

**Jellal "**Fine lets see you do it!"

**Erza** "FINE!" *Walks over to Jellal and kisses him* "I love you Jellal Fernandes!"

**WhatNinja **"AND SCORE FOR JELLAL!"

(Authors note: for those of you who don't know what happened here is what happened. Jellal used Erza's pride and temper to get the confession and kiss instead of just the confession. Back to the game.)

**WhatNinja** "Ladies and gentlemen we have our newest couple. Congrats guys!

**Erza** *Face turns as red as her hair*

**Jellal** *Smirks in triumph*

**WhatNinja** "And now its Natsu's turn! Natsu are you ready?

**Natsu** " I won't do it. I rather serve Gray than do that!"

**WhatNinja** 'Done. You well now serve Gray for one day. ok?"

**Natsu **"...Fine"

**Gray** "Yes! Finally! Natsu has to do anything I say! What should I make him do first? I can't decide. Whatever I will think of something later."

**WhatNinja **"So guys this is the next dare."

**To-Gajeel**

**From-Levina**

**Dare- Gajeel has to admit that he loves Levy and if he doesn't he has to call himself a weak wimp**

**WhatNinja** "I love it when they send in their own dares. It excites me. So Gajeel are you taking it?"

**Gajeel** "Yes."

**WhatNinja **"Excellent. Please proceed."

**Gajeel** *Faces Levi* I love you Levy..."

**Levy ***faints*

**WhatNinja** "Yay she fainted again!"

**Mira** *Squeals loudly* SO MUCH LOVE! I JUST CAN'T CONTAIN IT ANYMORE! I get to name your babies!One will be a giel with long black hair and has Levy's eyes. Her name will be Leana. I must start my matchmaking again. *starts thinking of plans*

**Gajeel** *Holds a fainted Levy while blushing*

**Lisanna & Elfman** *sweat drops* "Neechan..."

**WhatNinja** "I want a copy of thoseplans when your done Mira!"

**Mira** *Nods still thinking*

**WhatNinja** "Now its time for the last dare for now."

**Lavi** "What? Already? I was really enjoying this too!"

**WhatNinja** "Sorry Lavi. But my max limit of dares/truths per chapter is 3. I know it sucks but I am a busy person. If it will make you feel better I will try to work on Lavi's Experiment and the D. Gray Man Crossover for you."

**Lavi** "Ok fine. Can I say the thing then?"

**WhatNinja** "Sure."

**Lavi** "Thanks. Ok so here is the final dare. Holy schnitzel! This is a mean one!"

**WhatNinja** "Really Lavi? Holy schnitzel?"

**Lavi** "What? What if we have young viewers?"

**WhatNinja** "Whatever."

**Lavi** "Anyway hereis the dare"

**From-Rose JewelStar**

**To-Lucy, Erza, and Natsu**

**I dare lucy to french kiss loki then slap him n hug natsu  
I dare erza not to eat cake for a year while everybody else eats her favorite cake and make sure erza sees them  
I dare natsu to be gary's slave until the next chapter**

**WhatNinja** "Wow. So mean to Erza. I kinda feel bad for her. But a dare is a dare. Do you accept?"

**Lucy **"U-um y-yes, I think."

**Loki** "Yes! Any pain is worth it for this chance!"

**Erza** "No strawberry cake...for a year?" *Tears up a bit*

**WhatNinja** "Erza don't cry. Please!"

**Ezra** "I can't accept these terms!. Not eating it is one thing, but everyone eating it in front of me is just to cruel and rude! I will accept not eating cake for a year, but I will not accept everyone eating it in front of me!"

**WhatNinja** "Well that is kinda a bit too harsh. Ok fine Since this is my show I will bend the rules just this once. I just can't stand it if Titania cries. Erza your dare is to not eat cake for a year and 6 months. Agreed?"

**Erza** "Agreed."

**Natsu** "I to accept the dare cause I already am his slave for one day, so one chapter shouldn't be too bad."

**WhatNinja & lavi** "Excellent!" *Looks at each other* "Jinx!" *Annoyed* "Stop copying me! I'm not! Your copying me! Shut up!"

* SILENCE *

**WhatNinja** "Engough back to the dare, agreed?"

**Lavi** "Agreed."

**WhatNinja & Lavi** *Looks at each other and smiles* "On with the show! Lucy your up!" *laughs*

**Lucy **"Yes. I believe so"

**Loki** *Goes to Lucy*

**Lucy ***Gulps* *French kisses Loki*

**Natsu ***Annoyed*

**Lucy** *Breaks kiss* "Sorry bout this." *slaps him...hard, then hugs him*

**Loki** *Holds in pain and hugs back*

**Lucy** *Breaks off hug* "Again, sorry."

**Loki** "It's nothing princess."

**Loki & Lucy** *Sits back down*

**WhatNinja & Lavi** *Stops whispering and smiles* "To all you viewers out there we thank-you for watching our show! Please tune in next time. And remember to send in your dares! Ciao!"

* * *

**WhatNinja** "Well I think that went nicely, don't you?"

**Lavi** "Absolutly! Can't wait for next time!"

**Lily** "never mentioned me"

**WhatNinja **":O. I'm sorry Lily! I put you in the next capter ok? Oh and one last thing for the readers out there. Please send in dares for theother players to! Not just our main characters. Im talking about Mira, Elfman, Romeo, Carla, Happy, and Lily too! See ya next time!"


End file.
